


Riverdale

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Riverdale is a small town. One of those towns that seems frozen in time, it seems innocent and quiet but underneath the surface there are a lot of things that happen.Jude Jacob is a sophomore  at Riverdale high.You can usually catch Jude  at the diner writing his ass off or out taking pictures of this quaint town. Meanwhile his jockey closeted boyfriend Connor Stevens can be found on the football field or working out, occasionally working for his dad. Although that's not exactly where he'd like to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i was inspired by the new show called Riverdale.  
> However this fic has already taken on a crazy life of it's own and has no real ties to the show i was inspired by.  
> I've named their town after the show that inspired me!  
> It may be a little messy but i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to leave me Kudos and Comments.  
> Let me know if you wanna see more of this!

Jude settled into the booth at the diner with a hot chocolate; he pulled his laptop out and pulled up his writing looking it over. Deciding to pick up where he left off. This wasn't unusual for him he needed someplace quiet to work and his house just wouldn't do. His older sister Callie was always making noise or having parties. It was a Saturday night after all.

Jude shook the thoughts from his head before focusing on his screen and setting to work, he had been writing for a good thirty minutes uninterrupted taking occasional sips of hot coco  as he worked.  The little bell above the door signaled someone came into the diner; Jude didn't even bother looking up.   A few minutes later a boy walked over to his table. " Hey." Jude finally looked up to see who it was and gave him a small smile.  " Hi." he replied.

Connor Stevens was dressed in his usual worn out jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie. His messy sandy blonde hair was pushed back and a bit damp since it was currently raining out.   " You forgot this." Connor said putting the camera on the table beside Jude.  

Jude glanced toward his camera relieved to see he hadn't lost it else where. " Thanks! " he said before looking back to his laptop. Connor stood for a moment and then cleared his throat." Can i sit?" he asked.  Jude realized he wasn't going to leave so he slowly pushed his laptop slightly to the side and nodded. " If you'd like." he replied looking toward him.

Connor nodded and sat across from him silently for a moment.

"So." Connor said looking at Jude taking in all his adorable features.

" So varsity huh?" Jude said curiously.

Connor nodded slowly." You heard?" he asked. " Of course you heard." he answered his own question.

Jude raised a curious eyebrow he had this amused smile on his face. "Yeah i heard. Coach Jacobs was in here a while ago talking to Pops. " he gestured toward the man behind the counter. "Plus.. Your coach is my dad so.."

Connor glanced over and nodded. " Right." he replied putting his hands on the table. " So what are you working on?" he asked glancing to Judes laptop.

Jude glanced to his own laptop." My novel." he replied with a smile." It's about this summer." he bit his inner lip." And what happen to Jesus Foster."  

Connor furrowed his brow." How do you think they're gonna remember him?  like is he just gonna be known for wrestling.. Was he even doing it because he liked it?" Connor wondered. 

Jude shook his head. " No i don't think so.. The way he died is just it's weird. Especially for this town." he pointed out. 

Connor pursed his lips in thought. It was weird for their town since basically nothing bad ever happened like this.  " True." he mused.

Jude nodded. " What about you? Are you doing what you love?" Jude asked quirking a curious brow. He knew Connor. He knew that he was actually into music. Guitar and writing.  

" I'm working on it." he replied.

" You gonna tell your dad?" Jude asked.

Connor shifted a little." I dunno."  he replied.

" Are you gonna.. tell him about where you really go on Saturday nights?" Jude asked softly.

Connor met Judes eyes for a moment and shrugged. " i dunno.. not.. not yet." he said slowly.

Jude nodded a bit. 

\---------------------

They left the diner together and ended up taking a drive in Connors car since it was raining. They drove for  a little while stealing glances at one another. Connor took them off road far enough away from town so that they wouldn't be in trouble. 

Jude pulled his camera out and took a couple pictures outside the window. He loved rain for so many reasons and one of them was because it made a cool picture if you could get it just right.   

Connor parked the car shortly after and turned it off; he sat in the drivers seat and looked toward Jude.  Jude turned the camera off and set it on the dashboard before looking toward Connor. 

They just sat there for a few minutes looking at each other and listening to the rain fall against the car, the river Connor parked by and then just the utter silence that was so peaceful when everyday life was so noisy.  

Connor was the first to move he leaned over and cupped Judes cheek pulling him into a deep kiss, it took Jude by surprise a bit but he soon leaned into it.   

The first deep kiss turned into a couple more kisses and each one got a little more needy a little more heated and soon enough the two of them were making their way into the backseat pulling at each others clothes.  Connor nipped Judes lip making him gasp softly he took the opportunity to push his tongue into Judes mouth. Jude groaned against his lips and pushed at his hoodie. " Off." he mumbled.  They both manage to get that first layer of clothes off before crashing their lips together in a hot kiss. 

Jude being a little bit smaller than Connor easily straddled him in the backseat of the car. Connor put his hands on Judes hips as the two of them made out. It was hot and messy and desperate, when Connor had enough of being on the bottom he maneuvered them so that Jude was laying on his back and Connor was hovering over him. 

" So hot." Connor mumbled before moving kissing down Judes neck and shoulders then down is bare torso. Jude let out a soft laugh which turned into a soft moan when Connor kissed and sucked his way down Judes belly nipping just before the waistline of his jeans. " Shit."Jude mumbled glancing down as Connor pressed kisses to his happy trail.

Jude pulled Connor up and kissed him roughly. " Stop teasing me." he nipped Connors lower lip. "Hmm you're no fun." Connor replied.

Jude rolled his eyes but moved his hands to undo Connors jeans. 

It wasn't the first time they had done it. 

Actually the first time was in Judes bedroom one weekend while his dad and his sister were away. Since then they've just snuck around when and where they could. 

Jude knew how to make Connor crazy and he did it often, not even just like this but  when they were just out and around town.. he teased him subtly of course.

The pants came off and Connor was a little surprised as Jude pushed him back against the  seat and straddled him once again. "  Shut up." Jude said not even having to look at his face. " I'm gonna ride you." he said simply.  Connor smirked a bit. Okay he could get down with bossy Jude.

Jude did exactly as he said he would he carefully positioned himself and then slowly lowered himself allowing himself some time to adjust before he started moving.  " Fuck" Connor mumbled. " Awh fuck " he bit his lip watching Jude move.

Jude smirked as he slowly began riding Connor. " Mmhmm" he hummed and rested his hands on Connors shoulders to help himself move a little easier in the confined space. 

Jude got into a rhythm and Connor was just loving every second he gripped his hips as he watched him. " Jesus fuck thats so good." he mumbled hotly. 

Jude just smiled and leaned in pressing a rough kiss to his lips they moaned together and Jude nipped his lower lip. " Yeah?" he asked softly moving kisses along Connor jawline and then down his neck, slowly trailing kisses to his ear. " Gonna rock your world Stevens like i do every time." Jude whispered before nipping his earlobe. Connor let out a moan as he tilted his head back." Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah you do." he gripped his hips a little tighter." Mhmm." Jude hummed sucking his earlobe as he rode him. 

The windows got pretty fogged up by the time  they finished; both of them were sweating panting hot messes. Connor pressed kisses all over Judes face and neck nipping gently as Jude slowed his pace." Fuck that feels good." he mumbled.  Connor always felt good.

Jude knows he should be smarter about these things but he's only fucked with Connor without protection and if he were honest it was one of his better choices.  Of course everyone else would say you should be safe and blah blah blah.. But Jude could care a less especially when he got these moments. Connor a hot mess after spilling inside him.  Connor never said anything but Jude knows him well enough to know that he likes it too.

After a couple of minutes they cleaned up as best they could and got dressed. Jude was feeling really hot still so once he at least had his jeans on he stepped out of the car letting the cool air hit his heated skin.  it was still raining just not as much now. Connor stepped out a few minutes later. 

" Feels nice." he commented. 

Jude hummed. "mhm." 

Connor walked over to Jude and put his hands on his hips. " Bet it would cool you off if i pushed you against the damp hood of my car, and took you from behind." He said suggestively. 

Jude smirked at the idea and turned to look at him. " You kinky fuck." he said with a smile. Connor smiled back. " You know it'd be hot." he said pressing a kiss to his lips.

Jude kissed him back and then rolled his eyes. " Not gonna happen tonight big boy." he put a hand on his chest. 

Connor pouted. " So mean to me." he said softly.

Jude rolled his eyes." Oh hunny if i was mean to you i wouldn't have let you get off." he said softly before kissing Connors pouty lips before whispering. " Inside me." he met Connors eyes. Connor couldn't help but smile as he pulled Jude closer.

" Love being inside you." he mumbled.

Jude laughed a bit." I know." he said softly. 

Connor gently ran his hands over Judes sides. " So.." he said softly.  
Jude hummed.

" About your novel?" Connor said softly. 

Jude looked at him." Yeah?" he asked.

" Am i.. in it?" he asked remembering all the things they had snuck away to do.

Jude gave him a smile. " Not if you don't wanna be." he said softly.

Connor nodded. " You'd have to write a whole new novel just for our sexual escapades."

Jude laughed softly." I'd never be able to finish that one. " Connor smirked. "You'd be too busy jerking off." he teased.

Jude rolled his eyes and smacked Connors chest." You would too." he said softly. 

Connor shrugged." I'm not gonna lie about that." he pressed a kiss to his lips. 

\---------------------

That was one secret Jude had in this seemingly innocent small town.

Connor Stevens. Fucking Connor Stevens.

Of course it was their little secret though. 

In their town there were a lot of secrets.

A lot of affairs that no one talked about. 

another of Judes secrets was Noah.

Connor knew about Noah. 

Jude and Noah were the two openly gay boys at their school. It was assumed they were a thing..

Connor had suggested they should go for it because he had to play up his straightness and he didn't want Jude to feel hurt.  
So they made a deal..

Connor keeps his girlfriend - Daria-  and Jude could get with Noah.

Be his boyfriend or just kinda mess around whatever the two wanted to do. 

Noah always had a feeling about Connor and he could read him like a book, he knew Jude and Connor had a thing but he never said anything. He understood. 

Then there was Jack Downey..

Jack Downey was openly bisexual. 

That came out faster than Noah announcing he was" Gay As Fuck." to the whole school during an assembly  his freshmen year. 

How Jacks news got around faster than that was still surprising. 

It had happened at a party.  
Jude was upset with Connor because Connor had said he wasn't going to be there because of his dad.

Connor was there.. 

With Daria.

At the time Jude and Connor hadn't had that deal, Jude didn't even know what exactly to call them..

So he was upset and Jack had been a friend of Judes since they were little. He had seen Jude storm out of the kitchen so he followed him. Just to talk.

They did talk and Jack was the only one to know honestly about Connor and Jude. He didn't tell anyone it wasn't his place.  But that being said he had given Jude a smile and suggested they get back at Connor for being a lying ass.

So they came up with a plan and then followed through with it. 

Jack had been trying to find a way to announce he was Bi but he hadn't had any luck with ideas so when the opportunity presented itself he took it. 

They went to the middle of the party. Danced a little and then had a full blown make out session right there. Obviously everyone saw and started talking. 

Once Jude had pulled back Jack stood on the coffee table and announced he swung both ways and didn't give a shit who knew.

Jude had surprised him by climbing onto the coffee table next to him and pulling him into a rough kiss. Just putting it on display for everyone. Connor had gotten Jealous watching Jude up there.

After the party Connor had found Jude and pulled him aside..

That was one of the best fucks he had with Connor. Jealous Connor was fun.

Jack kept Jude and Connors secret.

Noah didn't even officially know;  but he still kept his mouth shut.

Jack and Noah  sorta had a little thing. It wasn't official just sort of on and off whenever they wanted and of course Jack made sure Jude never felt left out.

They were an interesting bunch.

Their school was full of secrets. 

Jude loved mysteries and secrets.  He heard and saw things that he knew he shouldn't.

He wrote about things and people he knew he shouldn't. 

To any person reading he knew they would know it was them but to an outsider it'd be just a character. 

This was merely the beginning of Judes stories.

He wrote all the time and often his stories came out as short stories.

 

 


End file.
